Big sis lil sis
by super power princess
Summary: Helga and her sister Olga never been close nevertheless sisterly,but when a social worker decides that her parents are unfit to raise her she decides to give her to her sister . Can Olga and Helga learn to forgive and finally be family or they both doom to still be dysfunctional as the same family that drifted them apart.


Helga was walking home from school. Holding the small white note in her hand that was for her parents. Stupid teachers she mumbled it wasn't even my fault she thought. Helga signed remembering what happened .It was in the hall way Helga was just minding her own business getting ready for her next class. Then a boy from an older class came over and said hey girlie. Helga rolled her eyes and continued to get ready for class. Since she was older and since Phoebe been lately confronting on her aggressive behavior. Helga now tries her best not to get into petty fights anymore. Which she has to admit she been doing pretty well for the past few months. But still there are nits here and there especially when someone really push her buttons. Hey girl look I'm talking you he said. Helga continued to ignore him. She would have continued to ignore him until she heard. What's this he said picking up a golden heart lock shape locket. Helga heart sudden begin to beat rapid. Give it she said! Oh now you're talking to me the boy said with a grin. Give it back she said or else ! Or else what he said? I'll hit you so hard you'll see stars She said angrily. The boy laughed you hit me you probably couldn't hit a butterfly. Helga s anger what at her peek before she could think of any thing else. She hit him in the face so hard that he was knocked out.. Everyone in the hallway laughed Helga smiled I guess you must be one big butterfly she said. Helga quickly pick up her locket and put it in her pocket. When she was about to go to class she heard a familiar voice saying going some where Ms Pataki? She look up to see Ms hazel her English teacher then it went all down hill from there. Long story short detention for two weeks blah you're in middle school you should no better . Give this note to your parents and have it signed or you'll have more consequences. Helga sighed the thirteen year old was tired. She wasn't worried about the note. It'll either go two ways A her parents wouldn't pay attention to her and she would just forded their signature or her parents would notice and give her talking to. Well mostly her dad saying why can't you be more like your sister Olga! Maybe dad because I'm not her. Helga thought bitterly but signed as she finally reach her home.

She open the door and said I'm home. Nobody answered her she look around I see mom hasn't clean the house yet. Looking down at the empty beer bottles .Helga just rolled her eyes and pick them up some body has to do it she thought. As she thrown the stuff away in the kitchen she saw her mom there sleeping on the kitchen table. She got admit she look sort of cute sleeping on random spots. Helga put a hand on her shoulder and tried to wake her up. Miriam she said no response (sometimes I feel like I'm the mom she thought) Miriam she said again. Her mother woke up and said oh hi honey how was elementary school she said . I'm in junior high now mom!"Helga said. rolling her eyes. "Oh time sure flies Miriam said yawning. Mom where's dad ? He 's upstairs talking on the phone to some very important people. She said. Oh good Helga said I need to talk to him about something. You shouldn't bother him you know how he is Miriam said shaking her head. Helga understood would she met when its business and competition bob takes it seriously like nothing else matters not even his own family. I'll be quick Helga said Bob can pay attention for his own daughter f or at least two minutes. But Helga Miriam begin but Helga was already up the stairs. Before she reach up the top she heard Miriam said Olga would listen. Helga whisper I'm not Olga she said and finish going up the long stairs to see her father.

Her father was in his room talking on the phone to some guy who owns a store. Bob didn't noticed when Helga entered the room which was not supprising he hardly ever noticed her anyway. Helga signed and took a deep breath and said dad ! He ignore her dad Dad Helga said he still ignore said dad again he continued to ignore her. Helga signed and went out of the room. To my dad i'm either invisible or i'm just not good enough for him unlike Olga. Olga she thought bitterly why do I keep thinking of her she been gone for two whole years she thought. Which was true Olga her sister hasn't came home for the last two years. Helga doesn't even know why she had stop coming home. For spring break, winter break, and other breaks for college. In fact she hasn't even made contact with them since last time she was here! The last time she seen Olga when it was after dinner Olga made one of her specialties and then she cleared the table and then went to wash the dishes. Helga went in the kitchen to get a soda then she saw Olga crying as she washed the dishes. Helga asked is everything was alright? Olga look at her in shock then finally said everything is fine little sister. Then Helga left the room, then later that night Helga woke up hearing loud shouting and crying but did not went out to see what was next day her sister was gone Helga thought nothing of it thinking that she left earlier because there was another class and they just decided to start it early and that the crying and shouting were her parents begging her not to leave. But now Helga admit that she wasn't sure of that anymore.


End file.
